


Perfectly fine

by Pomiar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan, Omegaverse, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomiar/pseuds/Pomiar
Summary: "Qui-Gon could recognize Obi-Wan’s scent anywhere. He knew it on the sharp edge of the Omega’s hip, on the soles of his feet, on the tip of the shoulder to its strongest point - on the neck, where his mating gland was. The skin there was smooth and unscarred. An unbonded Omega."Qui-Gon is being possessive of someone he can't own.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	Perfectly fine

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Thank you to [Treescape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape), who was so kind and lovely to check this over for me and be patient and ignore my dumb mistakes.

The Senator took Obi-Wan’s hand and kissed it, compelled by an overly stiff and old tradition that had almost died out. Obi-Wan, to anyone watching, smiled charmingly at the Alpha, but to Qui-Gon – he had jolted in surprise at the almost offending gesture. Qui-Gon’s own hand tightened around the delicate crystal glass he was holding as if he meant to break it.

He breathed in, the jealousy thick and suffocating, breathed out – his heart was empty once again. It must remain so, he knew, for they were Jedi. That was the only way.

Qui-Gon turned back to his companion – a woman, an old beta, wrapped in a delicate scarf. Her position as a beta past her prime made her insecure and she had smothered her natural scent in whiffs of a heavy perfume that hit Qui-Gon unpleasantly in the nose every time she turned her head, her earrings dangling. Her body was decked in fine jewelry, trying to compensate with riches where age had not been kind. She smiled at him frostily, noticing his attention was more than lacking and excused herself.

The Alpha almost sighed but then gathered himself and straightened to his full impressive height. The waiter, passing by, immediately looked down in unconscious submission. Qui-Gon tried to reign it in for the sake of their mission and Obi-Wan’s subtle work on these politicians. He had been playing them all night it seemed, like the flutist in the corner whose melody drifted in the grand room. Qui-Gon felt useless and too big, too rough for this place.

He couldn’t help it though. His gaze locked on Obi-Wan once again. The Senator had closed in on the Omega. At such a distance he could probably smell Obi-Wan. Omegas didn’t need to use perfumes. They used their scent like any other weapon – a slit showing skin, a lingering smoldering stare. Long lashes, rosy lips. They were all exquisite, dangerous, and aware of it.

Qui-Gon could recognize Obi-Wan’s scent anywhere. He knew it on the sharp edge of the Omega’s hip, on the soles of his feet, on the tip of the shoulder to its strongest point - on the neck, where his mating gland was. The skin there was smooth and unscarred. An unbonded Omega.

The Senator whispered in Obi-Wan’s ear, making him laugh easily, then put his hand on his waist and steered him towards the dancefloor. Qui-Gon’s mood plummeted. It wasn’t usually so easy to rile him up, to make him lose focus. But he hadn’t had the chance to see Obi-Wan in months and the last time—

_ He saw the bright red, a thin rivulet of blood delving its way down Obi-Wan’s chin, defiantly held high in the grip of the Zyggerian. _

_ “Insolent Omega,” the Feline said and struck him once again, hard enough for Obi-Wan’s head to whip helplessly on his shoulders. _

Qui-Gon blinked, still lost in the memory. He had been useless then too. Ever since his instincts to help his Omega had gone haywire and he felt he still couldn’t recover from that incident.

Afterward, they hadn’t been alone, and all Qui-Gon had wanted was to hold his Omega close. His, his, his… Obi-Wan swirled in the arms of the Alpha, graceful and beautiful like a storm on a summer evening.

If only Obi-Wan was his.

How many times had Qui-Gon’s teeth left an indent on the Omega’s neck? Each time he’d bite a little harder, feel the skin almost break. Obi-Wan never stopped him in these moments.

_ Please, Alpha. _

Both of them were foolish. The Order forbade Mating Bonds. And Qui-Gon knew why. In cases like this one, where an unbonded Omega gathered all the stares and loosened politicians’ tongues, or like their last mission where he knew – had they been bonded -- he would’ve torn that Zyggerian’s throat out, not trusting Obi-Wan to handle it, the Order had it right. Bonds were dangerous.

But he loved.

And he craved.

And the Alpha in him howled possessively.

The Senator’s hand strayed lower and Qui-Gon left the room entirely. Just this night and they would be on their ship away from this miserable place. He took a desperate gulp of the fresh midnight air of the gardens and let the quiet of the night restore his equilibrium. Obi-Wan loved him, he knew, but the Alpha wanted more. His hands trembled, not from the cold.

_ Obi-Wan’s face had been pale and bruised as he had smiled weakly at him. _

_ “Told you, it is all fine.” _

Just for tonight. Just for tonight, he had to let Obi-Wan go – he was not his Alpha and Obi-Wan was not his Omega. Tomorrow they would be on Coruscant and could pretend once again.

* * *

They looked at each other. Qui-Gon’s eyes, like usual, locked onto those of his Omega no matter the cost. This time the only obstacle in Qui-Gon’s way was their bed. Obi-Wan stood in front of it, bathed in the remnants of the dying sun. He tipped his head up, exposing his throat, the light leaking through his hair like russet metal. He looked beautiful in his challenge. Qui-Gon’s hands trembled at his sides once again.

“If I come to you will I be able to still smell them?” His voice vibrated with tension.

“Do something about it, Alpha.” Obi-Wan challenged with a glint in his eyes.

Qui-Gon’s tenuous control snapped like a wire.

Later, there would be time for gentleness, but his senses were overflowing now like a creek strengthened by the mountain snow. He licked the sweat from his Omega’s brow and growled in the crook of his neck. He spelled  _ mine _ with the crescents his nails left in the tender skin and kissed them over as Obi-Wan arched underneath him. He breathed it into Obi-Wan’s mouth and then traced it lower and lower until he overwhelmed the Omega.

Qui-Gon was rough and desperate, grinding helplessly into his lover. It was hard and graceless, but he took Obi-Wan’s hand and entwined his fingers in those pale ones, which squeezed his own in reassurance. As he came, he bit his own hand for temptation has made a wiser man fall. The pain was greater still in his heart.

Obi-Wan sighed beneath him. He opened his eyes – alert and all too knowing. “Yours,” he said simply and something in Qui-Gon, despite everything, slotted into place.


End file.
